Red Hat Missing Scenes-The Grand Plan
by Caramelapple27
Summary: I wrote this after seeing the church scene in Red Hat. This is the conversation I imagine that Jane and Lisbon had when he called about his plan to trap Red John. I also include Lisbon talking to the team about the plan.


**Red Hat Missing Scenes-The Grand Plan**

**I just came up with this one day after watching the church scene in Red Hat. This is what I imagined what the conversation was with Jane and Lisbon after he calls on the safe phone about his plan to trap Red John. I also included Lisbon's talk with the team about the plan. I am sure this has been done for a story though I have not seen one. **

**Disclaimer:Usual One-Don't own the show**

Lisbon sat on her couch in her apartment a couple days later after Jane showed up in the church revealing he was faking his breakdown. It was a trick to fool Red John that he had given up. It certainly fooled her as well as everybody else in the CBI. She could strangle that man sometimes but she cared too much. She worried over him those six months trying to call him hundreds of times and hearing nothing from him. It was the longest and most despairing wait ever and then he pops right in her life pretending it was nothing. Oh, that man! Such a jerk sometimes. He decides to come in the night she was praying for his safety. Now she was expecting his call and what genius plan he had to trap Red John. Soon the phone he gave her rings. Finally, he is calling.

"Hello." She answered.

"Lisbon, how are you?" He answered jovially forgetting that he had worried her.  
"Good, considering you worried me to death for six months!" Lisbon said in an annoyed voice.

"I'm still sorry about that. I really am."He apologized sounding like a little boy. "I have a plan." He then announced in a sly voice.

"What is it, Jane?" Lisbon responded still annoyed wondering his plan to trap Red John.

"So I talked to Red John's girl, Lorelei. She told me to accept Red John's friendship I am required to bring a gift." He turned serious.

What kind of gift?" Lisbon questioned wondering what Red John's idea of a gift would be. It probably was not a typical gift.

"You're not going to like it. I didn't like it either." He said softly in a worried voice.

"Okay, tell me, Jane."

"He wants your dead body." Jane said in panicked voice.

An icy chill overcame Lisbon's body in that instant as he said those words. What was Red John trying to do to him? It scared her. "What! Why?" She exclaimed.

"I don't know. Don't worry, Lisbon. I have a plan."

"You better have one!" Lisbon exclaimed in a panicked voice.

"We are going to fake your death. You know I won't really bring your dead body." Jane said.

"I sure hope not! Explain your plan."

"Of course not. I'm going to go to the CBI building and still pretend to have a breakdown. I am then going to your office and pretend to shoot you. I have a place in Las Vegas we'll hide out in. The team will be involved in this."

"Okay. How would they be involved?" Lisbon asked.

" They will need to be a distraction so we can escape out the door." Jane said.

"We have a John Doe body that shot himself in the face. We could use him for Rigsby. He's about the same height and build. We could fake his death too." Lisbon suggested. She figured that would be a good distraction.

"Excellent idea, Lisbon. We will do that. I will shoot Rigsby too. We will have Cho and Grace be the distraction over Wayne's "body". Perfect." Jane connived.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Lisbon asked. She hoped this plan would not be found out.

"Of course. I will close the door to your office when I "shoot" you. Then we will go out the door to the office. Make sure no one sees you." Jane explained.

"If the team is involved now, I will have to tell them about this." Lisbon stated seriously.

"Meet them in a neutral location. Not the CBI building tomorrow. Explain the plan and have them tell no one. I mean no one." Jane narrated.

"I will tell them tomorrow." Lisbon planned.

"I will call you when I will come to the CBI building."

"You're sure this is going to work." Lisbon stated.

"Yes. I have to go now. See you. Bye Lisbon."

"Bye." She disconnected the phone.

The next day Lisbon came in the office. She noticed the three agents at their desks. She motioned to them to come close to her. They followed her lead. "I have to talk to you in private. Meet me at this location at noon." She handed them each a paper with an address.

At noon the team met at a secret location. They were sitting at a table.

"What do you want to talk to us about that's so private?" Cho asked with a concerned look.

"Jane came back." Lisbon announced.

"What!" Rigsby exclaimed surprised. "When?"

"He is?" Cho questioned.

"When?" VanPelt questioned.

"Yes, he called me last night and has a plan to trap Red John. He wants us involved." Lisbon admitted.

"I don't know about this. He left us in a lurch for six months." VanPelt responded.

"Yes. I know. He told me he has been faking his breakdown. It was part of his plan to catch Red John." Lisbon sighed.

"What, how could he do that?" Rigsby exclaimed.

"I don't think I want any part in this." Cho confessed.

"Me neither, boss." Van Pelt refused.

"We have to do this!" Lisbon yelled.

"He abandoned us!" Rigsby blurted.

"Look we're his only family now and family sticks together even if one goes astray." Lisbon pointed out passionately.

"I know, but weren't you upset? You've been worried about him all this time and then he tricks us." VanPelt described.

"Yes, I was and I told him. Please help me with this." Lisbon begged. "If you don't do it for him, then do it for me."

The three agents looked at each other as if wondering if they should help with this plan. They all respected Lisbon. Then they decided.

"Okay. I'll do it." VanPelt answered.

"I'll do it for you, boss." Cho admited.

"I'm in." Rigsby said. "What's his plan?"

"He wants Rigsby and I to fake our deaths especially me. Red John wants Jane to join him and he wants my dead body as a gift." Lisbon stated.

"That's morbid!" VanPelt exclaimed.

"That's interesting. I've always wanted to fake my death. "Rigsby said laughing. "Why am I faking my death if Red John only wants you, Lisbon?"

"We need a distraction. Jane takes me away. He's going to shoot me in my office. We are going to use John Doe's body for you, Rigsby."

"What are VanPelt and I suppose to do?" Cho asked.

"You are going to cry over Rigsby. Then we are going to leave the building unnoticed and go to a secret place in Las Vegas. Jane will get more details. That's what I know." Lisbon explained.

After leaving the building, Lisbon hears the safe phone ring.

"Hello."

"Have you told the team?" Jane asked.

"Yes. I just told them now."Lisbon admitted.

"Are they going to help?" Jane asked.

"Yes, reluctantly. They are not exactly happy with you."Lisbon admitted.

"Good. They'll get over it." Jane said dryly.

"Seriously, Jane. It wasn't fair for you to leave me and the team. Don't expect them to welcome you with open arms."

"I'm sorry. I will be there at 7:00 when nobody else is around."

"Somebody might be around. Wainwright for sure."

"That's 'll be upstairs. We need to make sure nobody is around the bullpen though."

"Well, I will see you."

"Okay. Let the game begin." Jane connived

**Please Review. It was a change from writing a romantic Jane to the crazed Jane after Red John in this episode. This dialogue just came to me and had to write it down. I have been working on a post Blue Bird story.**


End file.
